My Life's A Show
by Princess-of-Magic
Summary: Virginia Weasly's life takes a turn for the worse when her family ignores the warnings and she is kidnapped by the deatheaters.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
My life is a show  
  
I play the part  
  
And I'll open up my heart  
  
If anybody starts  
  
Still my family doesn't know why I ignore  
  
Their reasons and more  
  
That I should be laughing for  
  
They don't see that I'll never be happy  
  
They don't see what they did to me  
  
I'll always be the littlest Weasly  
  
No one cares  
  
I'm not unique  
  
I'm not anyone  
  
I'm nobody in their eyes  
  
I touch the knife and I don't feel the pain  
  
I laugh but will I ever truly smile again  
  
Why can't I feel?  
  
My heart should tear and heal  
  
But yet I don't feel  
  
I came back from the Chamber  
  
And they ignored the million reasons and more  
  
That I should feel  
  
They thought I was better  
  
Still I know better  
  
I will only live to die  
  
No one cares for me  
  
They just want to see  
  
The perfect Weasly  
  
I don't know where to go  
  
Did I lose my soul  
  
Why aren't I whole  
  
When will I be me  
  
When will the world see  
  
I am not happy  
  
I want to be free  
  
I want to leave this earth  
  
I want to die  
  
There is no reason for me to stay  
  
I have no purpose anymore  
  
I never did  
  
I never did  
  
I never will. 


	2. Chapter 1

{}= Virginia Weasly's thoughts  
  
The story starts during the summer after the break in on the ministry and Voldemort being seen in the public.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ginny looked around the dark room she was in and held back a sob. Tears would do no good anyway. Her family knew that she was in danger but didn't do anything. Virginia Weasly was the forgotten Weasly and now she was kidnapped by the Deatheaters, the only worse thing than being held in a Deatheaters house was being held in a Deatheater camp. She had been in the camp for five days and there hadn't been one attack on it. She had been tortured once but then left alone when the Deatheaters decided that she didn't know anything about the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
{Stupid gits} she thought miserably {of course I know about the Order. Stupid fools. Even Deatheaters don't think I am worth anything.} Ginny heard footsteps and she stiffened. Then she saw who it was and was furious.  
  
"Blaise how could you let them lock me in here you promised to protected me" said Ginny in an unnervingly calm voice.  
  
Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasly had been friends since Ginny's second year. Blaise had promised her the day that she discovered his Dark Mark that the only reason he got it was to protect people. Now it seemed that he had lied to her and she was furious.  
  
Blaise looked at the floor as he answered, "Ginny what do you expect me to do its not like I'm not watched for being friends with a Weasly, I was sent down here to see if I could get information about the Order from you".  
  
Ginny stuck her chin defiantly in the air and said, " You would have to kill me before I would tell you a thing. To betray any secrets that I may or may not know would not be in my character. You know that." She glared at him and said, "the least you could do is tell me where I am traitor".  
  
"Ginny" cried Blaise as he heard her words "don't be like this" he looked away from her as he told her where she was," Deatheater summer camp".  
  
"WHAT" she yelled.  
  
"You heard me Ginny" he said quietly "you had better hope they don't assign someone to break you".  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE YOU SCUM" she yelled as loudly as she could. Then she fainted from lack of food in her system.  
  
*********** **************  
  
When Ginny woke up she found that she wasn't in the same room that she had been in before. She had been placed by someone in a canopy bed that was done in dark green velvet; the entire room was done in dark green. She began to look around but stopped when she heard.  
  
"Hello Virginia I hope you like your new bedroom it will be the one you share with me for the rest of the summer".  
  
She found the source of the voice and the blood drained from her face. The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
The story starts during the summer after the break in on the ministry and Voldemort being seen in the public.  
  
"What that hell are you talking about" she shrieked.  
  
Draco smirked, " well as a reward for torturing muggles in my spare time I have been granted a reward. You".  
  
Glaring at him she spat "aren't I a dirty Weasly. Supposedly lower down than the Malfoys".  
  
"Yes see normally that would bother me. But you don't look like a Weasly anymore so I don't give a crap what you surname is as long as you are pure blood". He started to walk to the door then turned around "there's clothing for you in the closet and someone should bring you up some food, the bathrooms the door next to the closet".  
  
"Its nice to know you care" she said sarcastically.  
  
Draco turned around with a strange look on his face like a cross between fear and was it possible thought Ginny, concern and then said, "I do care Virginia. Don't leave this room without me by your side, trust me on that one".  
  
Then he walked out not turning back for more of an explanation leaving her puzzled.  
  
She climbed out of the bed and felt a smooth fabric brush against her legs. She looked down and saw that someone had changed her while she was unconscious into a white satin nightgown. She rolled her eyes in disgust thinking that Draco had done it, but something in the back of her head told her that he didn't.  
  
She went into the bathroom to take a very quick shower out of fear that he would come back before she was dressed. When she was done with the shower she found a bathrobe with the initial V had been laid out on a chair, probably by magic.  
  
She put on the robe thankful to be able to leave the bathroom in something other than a towel. She walked over to the closet Draco had pointed out to her and was surprised to find a large variety of women's robes, they were nicer than any robes she had ever worn being a Weasly. She unconsciously let a sigh of remorse escape from her lips. It was a terrible thing for her to finally have the clothing she wanted only to be in captivity. She dressed quickly in a simple red robe then walked over to a large mirror positioned on top of a vanity. On the vanity was a silver box with a note attached she picked up the note and read, * Virginia, I bought these for you, please use them as they are a gift and cannot be returned *. She opened the box and found a silver brush adorned with blue sapphires, a small box of hair things, and a little bit of makeup. She brushed her hair in until it was smooth as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Over the last year Ginny's hair had been slowly turning darker and finally turned to a dark brown with reddish highlights. Her eyes had turned to such a dark brown that at times they seemed black, her already pale skin made her features stand out more than they would have on a tan person. Even Ginny would admit to herself that she was fairly pretty for a Weasly, her brothers and most of her cousins weren't what you called beautiful, they were mostly plain, but Ginny knew she didn't look like them. She heard the door opening and whirled around to thank Draco for the gift but the small smile that had graced her face for the first time in days faded away immediately when she saw who it was.  
  
"Flint" she spat disgusted.  
  
"Hello Virginia" he had an evil grin on his face as he said it.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped trying not to let her fear show.  
  
He grinned at her "Well, well the girl has some courage, what I'm here for Virginia is to find out if you are like your name".  
  
Virginia paled. Then before she could think he had her pinned to the bed and started to kiss her. Of course she did the only sensible thing to do in the situation she bit his lip. Hard.  
  
"That hurt you little bitch" then he tried again. She screamed and suddenly someone threw Flint off of her.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM FLINT" roared a red angry Draco.  
  
"I just wanted a piece of the action, nothing personal Draco," he mumbled pulling himself to his feet.  
  
"If I ever catch you near my quarters again I promise I will make you wish you were dead," spat Draco as Flint exited the room. Then his demeanor softened and he walked over to Ginny, "Are you okay" he asked her in a concerned voice.  
  
Ginny just stared at him in shock and then she started to sob. "Am I okay are you crazy. Of course I'm not okay. In the last week I have been kidnapped, tortured, handed over to a muggle killer who is showering me with presents and acting like a human and then a crazy Deatheater tries to. tries to." her voice trailed off as she sobbed.  
  
Draco did the only thing that seemed right when a girl was crying he pulled her into his arms and held her in a hug.  
  
She cried in his arms for an hour then she regained control over her self.  
  
"Thank you" she said.  
  
"Virginia there is nothing for you to thank me for. As long as you are here I wont let anything happen to you as long as I can stop it. As I said before I left this morning, I do care".  
  
"Why don't you hate me because I don't want to kill muggles?" she whispered.  
  
Draco looked at her for a moment then cast a silencing charm around the room, "I don't want to kill muggles, I just think that people shouldn't be marrying them. Virginia my life was chosen for me as a Malfoy just as yours was by you being a Weasly."  
  
She was about to say something more when there was a knock on the door. Draco took the silencing charm off. "Come in" he said.  
  
A house elf wearing a ratty pillowcase came in holding a tray with two meals on it. Seeing Ginny's look Draco said " I thought you might be lonely so I had Teak bring a meal up for me as well as yours.  
  
Ginny stared at him amazed, was this the same Draco Malfoy that had teased her brother for five years?  
  
---- ----- ----- REVIEW PLEASE 


	4. Chapter 3

The story starts during the summer after the break in on the ministry and Voldemort  
  
being seen in the public.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"So why did they choose to kidnap me," asked Ginny after she swallowed a piece of the chicken that she was eating.  
  
"To hurt the Order. Its common knowledge that the Weaslys are part of it and everyone figured that you were the easiest to get to," he replied.  
  
Ginny sighed, "They were right. The Order knew I was at risk and they did nothing to protect me, so now I'm here. Stupid prats I shouldn't protect them but I know nothing anyway I don't even know if my own parents are in it".  
  
Draco looked at her with remorse and said "I am truly sorry you're here Ginny, but there is nothing to be done, you are and you will remain here". Draco looked at his watch and said as he headed out the door, "I have to go I'm almost late, remember what I said before. People here would love to see you hurt so don't leave the room, I left some books on the desk feel free to read them".  
  
Then rising gracefully from his seat he swiftly left the room.  
  
Ginny stared at the door thinking {this sucks Deatheater camp and me having a Malfoy be nice to me}.  
  
Flashback to a few weeks before  
  
Ginny had been in a bad mood since the day she got home from Hogwarts and everyone just assumed it was because of the events that had happened before the school year ended. But it wasn't and one morning at breakfast one comment from Ron set her off.  
  
"Gee's Gin what the heck have you been in a permanently bad mood about lately"  
  
Rage filled the fifteen year olds body and she yelled at a volume that could be heard for several miles around, "WHY HAVE I BEEN IN A BAD MOOD. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? LET ME THINK. WHAT COULD IT POSSIBLY BE? OH WAIT I KNOW. NOT ONE PERSON IN THIS ENTIRE FAMILY REMBEMRED MY FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY. WHEN YOU BECAME A PREFECT YOU GOT A BROOM AND WHEN I TURN FIFTEEN AND HAVE THE HIGHEST GRADES IN MY YEAR EVEN HIGHER THAN YOUR PRECIOUS HERMIONE HAD IN FOURTH YEAR I DIDN'T GET A SINGLE THING. NOT EVEN A CARD. HOW DARE YOU ASKE ME WHY I AM ANGRY. DID I MENTION THAT DUMBLEDORE WARNED OUR PARENTS WHO CLAIM THEY LOVE ME THAT THE DEAHTEATERS MIGHT COME AFTER ME YET THEY DO NOTHING. IF I GET KIDNAPPED BY THE DEATHEATERS THIS FAMILY IS RESPONSIBLE FOR NOT PROTECTING ME WHEN THEY HAD THE CHANCE TO. DUMBLRDORE OFFERED THAT I GO TO STAY AT THE CASTLE OVER THE SUMMER BUT NO.  
  
End Flashback  
  
---- ----  
Review please. 


	5. Chapter 4

The story starts during the summer after the break in on the ministry and Voldemort  
  
being seen in the public.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Ginny picked up one of the books Draco had left for her, lay down on the bed leaning the book against the silk covered pillows, and lost herself in it. She read until Draco came back to the room in a terrible mood. A cloud of gloom entered the room with him. Ginny quickly closed the book she was reading, sat up and a look of concern appeared on her face. Afraid to speak she remained silent.  
He shook himself as though to clear his thoughts then in a commanding tone he said, "tell me everything you know about Dumbledore's plans".  
  
"I don't know anything" she replied free of emotion.  
  
"Stop lying I know you were in the Ministry of Magic the night his lordship reveled himself".  
  
"So what if I was there," she replied annoyed, "I had to force them to let me come. To them I'm just Ron's little sister. Nothing more, not someone to be treated as anything else".  
  
"I don't believe you" he replied frustrated at her answers "you placed a powerful hex on me at the end of the semester I am embarrassed to say".  
  
She gave him a merciful look and said "you were kind to me earlier, why the change"?  
"There use lying to you is there Ginny," he said rhetorically. She shook her head no and with a sad smile he said sitting down on the bed next to her. "If I do not bring the Dark Lord information from you in three days he will question you himself". Then he buried his face in his hands ashamed.  
  
Ginny gently pulled his face from his hands and with a look of determination said in a firm voice "I do not fear him".  
  
Puzzled but curious Draco asked her " What do you fear then"?  
"I fear living but not truly being alive". Seeing his puzzled look she explained. To be alive is to do something worthwhile with your life to make a difference. To be living is just existing you go through your life and then you die and are forgotten. I don't want to be forgotten a day a month a year or even fifty years after I die. I want to be remembered for all time. So you see I cant fear Voldemort but I do fear dying because I haven't really been alive yet".  
  
"I understand, but I cannot accept it. It should not matter if you are remembered to feel that you are alive", said Draco "it should matter if you do something worthy of being remembered. I am sorry I was harsh before".  
"I understand why you were there is nothing to apologize for" she answered softly, "I'm tired do you mind if I go to sleep".  
  
Looking ashamed he said "you do not have to ask me before you do something as long as you stay in these rooms". As she started to go to the bathroom to change he added "I'll sleep on the couch tonight don't worry that I would try something".  
"You don't have to, I trust you" she replied.  
  
"You shouldn't"  
  
"Draco if I trust you stop arguing with me. I trust you and besides it's a king sized bed so unless you roll around while you sleep we wont get near each other". Then she slipped through the bathroom door to change.  
When she returned she found that he was already asleep on one side of the bed.  
Before she fell asleep she whispered, "Sweet dreams Draco, I'm glad to see that there is still good in you".  
  
---- ----- ----- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Want to know why she trusts him REVIEW and you'll find out. 


	6. Chapter 5

The story starts during the summer after the break in on the ministry and Voldemort  
  
being seen in the public.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
When Ginny woke up the next morning lying on the pillow next to her was a single white rose. She picked it up and breathed in its scent. Then placing it back down she went to the bathroom to shower.  
  
The next three days passed quickly and the order came for Draco to bring Ginny before Voldemort. Draco had told Ginny to take special care when dressing that day and she angrily told him that she was not there to be a beauty contestant.  
  
"I know that Ginny" he said soothingly, "but it doesn't matter what you want them to see. Some of them may even ask for time with you but you must be strong. Besides you are mine they cant touch you unless I let them. Now be good and dress nicely".  
  
"I belong to no one," she snapped.  
  
"I know that Gin but they don't think that way we have to be in the main hall in twenty minuets try to hurry".  
  
With a pout she dressed and when she was ready he offered her his arm and opened the door.  
  
He led her down several dark hallways before pausing before a door.  
  
"Be careful," he whispered before he opened the door.  
  
A hundred Deatheaters filled the room surrounding their Lord in a circle. Draco took her by the arm and led her to Voldemort. He kneeled down before his master and said,  
  
"I have brought her to you my lord". Then he backed away and joined the ranks of his fellow Deatheaters.  
  
"Well, well. Virginia Weasly, I have heard much about you. It's a shame we have not met before", hissed the Dark Lord.  
  
"We have met before, Tom" when she said the name Tom Voldemort's expression displayed curiosity.  
  
"You were the girl with my diary. Lucius told me all about you" he said almost in delight. "Won't you pull that hood off your face so I may have a good look at you".  
  
Ginny pulled the black velvet hood that had been hiding her features away from her face and shook her hair loose. Inwardly Ginny winced as she saw the looks many of the Deatheaters were giving her.  
  
Voldemort moved forward and caressed her face with one of his spidery hands. "You are not afraid of me are you child" the dark lord hissed.  
  
"I have not been afraid of you since I was eleven Tom, you taught me many things" she replied hiding the disgust she felt from his fingers on her cheek.  
  
The evil wizard let out what was only recognizable as a laugh; "delightful" then to the Deatheaters he said, "clear the room I wish to speak to Ms. Weasly alone". The Deatheaters quickly left the room.  
  
"Tell me Virginia what do you think of my desire to rid the world of impure blood".  
  
Ginny stared him straight in his red eyes and said, "While I don't agree that all muggles need to die the impure blood Mudbloods bring into our world should not be allowed".  
  
"Do you know anything about Dumbledores plans"?  
  
She looked at him with an angry look that surprised him, "My parents didn't put measures up to protect me of course that could be because they don't care or that they have nothing to do with Dumbledore, but I doubt it because Dumbledore warned me to be careful. So lets see I get a warning but no protection, I think that would be a no to knowing anything on Bumble-and- Bores plans".  
  
"So would you care if I had your family killed," the dark lord questioned.  
  
She looked him sweetly (shudder) in the eyes and said, "it doesn't matter if I care you would do it either way but if you kill them it will only anger Harry Potter and Hermione Granger who I have no doubt would find a way to hurt your cause. Then of course there's the rest of the wizarding world most of them love the Weaslys".  
  
"I see" Voldemort hissed, "tell me Virginia have you put any thought into joining my cause"?  
  
Ginny inhaled sharply and said, "You mean to be a Deatheater".  
  
"Yes". 


End file.
